fontrailefandomcom-20200213-history
KQF Sub-Logs - 004
Description: Audio Log - RQF Project Date: September 2nd REDACTED Location: Vorostov Capital Tower Time: 21:10 Premiere Hesh: '''Wulfen, report. How did it go? '''Commander Wulfen: '''The mission was a success, Premiere. The Satellite has been completely destroyed, and all traces of the infection have been purged. We've gotten control of the remaining defense sats, and we're currently guiding them into the atmosphere - better they be destroyed than this repeats. '''Premiere Hesh: '''Agreed.... And now for the rough part, old friend. Tell me. What became of the team itself? '''Commander Wulfen: '''We were forced to send in only four at the end of it all. One of the QF volunteers, Thomas Ridley, had high scores overall, but was injured when the satellite fired and wasn't able to participate in the assault. The remaining trio went to the satellite and managed to get control over the situation. '''Premiere Hesh: What did they run into? Commander Wulfen: 'The satellite interior had completely changed. The eggheads were right - the maintenance robots were the ones who re-enabled the microwave hardpoint. The virus itself dramatically increased the satellite's internal security, and infected the subsystems with a VI. The origin.... We're still not sure of. Whilst we're fairly sure it's sabotage, a few have suggested that the infection may have been the result of radiological scarring on the console. '''Premiere Hesh: '....And what became of the team? '''Commander Wulfen: '''O'Connor arrived exactly as intended, though off-target. Marr got injured during the arrival and didn't last very long; Lawrence arrived on-target. O'Connor proceeded towards the Satellite's central core, dealing with security as he went, as did Lawrence. '''Premiere Hesh: '''So what happened to Tyce? '''Commander Wulfen: We're not sure, Premiere. What we do know is that he vanished on the assignment. At some point, Lawrence got infected by the virus due to a process we've yet to truly figure out, and O'Connor was forced to terminate him. Afterwards, O'Connor made it to the core, and succeeded at destroying it after attempts to shut it down failed. Premiere Hesh: So he was forced to destroy it entirely. What happened after that? Commander Wulfen: O'Connor managed to get Marr to the only remaining message pod and ejected him back towards the planet. He didn't have time to head down any other way, and attempted to digitize and head back using the linear antenna array. Premiere Hesh: ...That's suicidal!! Commander Wulfen: '''It was, but he was desperate. '''Premiere Hesh: '''Did... Did he make it back? '''Commander Wulfen: '''Yes, but.... Not without consequence. The digitization he did was rushed and not intended to even work. He survived, he made it back to Vorostov, but... He's in a coma now, sir. Too much mental damage. We've put him into a repair rig to attempt to fix what happened.... But... It'll be ages before O'Connor wakes up - if he ever does. '''Premiere Hesh: '''Any family to alert? '''Commander Wulfen: None, sir. Premiere Hesh: That boy's a hero, and yet... Here we are, unable to make what happened public. God damn them for putting us in this position, Joshua. And all because of those damnable power satellites. I'll decide what to do in the morning, Joshua. For now, though.... Well, this has given me a lot to consider. ENDS